Success
by Lonelyyy.Stoner
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha,both living separate lives and successful beyond compare. When people show up from their past, things get rather complicated. I mean of course where there is success jealousy is sure to follow.
1. The very beginning

Success /səkˈsɛs/ _**noun -**_ the attainment of wealth, position, honors, or the like. Kagome and InuYasha, both living separate lives, both successful beyond compare and both having gained and lost many friends. When people show up from their past, things gets rather…complicated. I mean of course where there is success jealousy is sure to follow.

**Author's Note:** I have links set up on my profile. There are certain pictures I have posted up, just so the visuals are a bit easier on everyone. Where there is a photo I'll just put (link) next to the word and you can just check my profile and the link will be set up. Enjoy =].

Click! Click! Click! "Just move a little bit to the left Kagome. Good girl." Click! Click! "Excellent. That's all for today gorgeous" Kagome relaxed, tired from having to hold such stiff poses. "How are they?" she called out to the tall man with shaggy dirty blonde hair as her intern handed her a black short snap-front polo t-shirt dress and she buttoned the front.

"They're phenomenal" he said as he looked through the pictures on his professional digital camera. She ran as fast as she could on sand, and tried to look over his shoulder. She gasped, "I love this one" she said pointing to the picture of her close up (link). "As do I"

"So we're done for today. I absolutely loved working with you Kagome and I look forward to working with you again in the future"

Kagome gave her signature smile, the one that melts the hearts and just about makes anyone love her. "I can't wait to work with you again Samson" she said as she extended her hand and he shook it.

"Come on Clara. I'm sure you're just as hungry as I am" Kagome said to her intern with a broad smile as she slipped her perfectly pedicured feet into black wedges.

"I'm ravenous" the blonde haired girl replied and followed her boss to the green jeep they came in.

Clara is an intern and wants to learn the ins and outs of the fashion world and was hired just a month ago but is still new to it all. Although she's a mere 19 years old, she's living on her own in a small one bedroom apartment in New York City and travels with Kagome and the modeling agency.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Kagome exclaimed and turned up the radio and danced as Usher's 'OMG' blasted through the speakers. Clara (link) looked over to her passenger seat and shook her head at how childish Kagome behaves sometimes. At 20 years of age Kagome was living her life to fullest without a care in the world except for those she cared for most of course.

"Clara lighten up, you're younger than me and you act like a 30 year old woman" Clara's eyes widened as she sped down the highway "I DO NOT!" she gasped in utter shock, _How dare she!_

"That's the understatement of the year" Kagome mumbled and continued to dance until the song was over. "That was fun" she said as she placed her rather large Louis Vuitton sunglasses on her perfectly tanned face.

"Kagome I must say I found that statement quite insulting" Clara stated quietly in her British accent. _Oh really?_ Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes nonchalantly. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to" and Clara grew a pleasant smile on her face "But it's true though" and her smile dropped "How so?"

"I've only known you for about a month, right?" and Clara nodded to confirm that Kagome was indeed correct. "I've tried everything possible to help you feel more comfortable and at ease but you're still so uptight"

"Well excuse me if I'm still new to this" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her slight and quite sudden attitude. "I give up" Kagome said with a sigh and they cruised down the highway and into the city.

_**Baby 1, 2, 3  
Tell em get the referee  
Cause he can, get the knockout  
if the telephone rings  
its-**___ "**Hey Sango!" Kagome exclaimed happily into her custom made purple black and silver ****BlackBerry® Bold™ 9650, which she dug forcefully into her pink Steve Madden bag to retrieve.**

"Hey Kagome. How'd the photo shoot go?"

"It was fine, he was nice" she said as she pinned her phone between her ear and her shoulder and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"I'm totally unconvinced right now" and Kagome could practically see the disbelief on her best friend and agent's face.

Sango was a fresh 22 year old woman with a feisty, can do attitude. Standing at the height of 5'7", 2 inches taller than Kagome with striking beauty. Her brown hair, reaching the very tip of her buttocks was always pulled in a high ponytail, her striking brown eyes both struck fear and also intrigued those who don't know her. As young as she is she is indeed more successful than 95% of the females her age. Having signed 17 models and a full time agent for Kagome, her life is at it's peak and she loves it.

"Come off it Sango, it was fine, perfectly fine" Kagome said with a nice smile "Clara and I are about to have lunch, want us to pick you up?"

Sango sighed, annoyed that she'd have to rush and get dressed "Sure, why not?" she answered and jolted out of bed so she could find something comfortable to wear.

"Alright. We'll be there in about, hm, 20 minutes" "Alright, see you soon" "See ya" and Kagome hung up and leaned her head on the headrest.

"Why would you invite her if you already know what the topic of conversation will be?" Clara said with a twinge of annoyance and Kagome did a double take. "She's my best friend; I **have** to talk to her about this. What's your issue with it anyway?"

"N-nothing. It's just a little boring talking about the wedding all the time" and Kagome nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right **and** it's tiring since we're doing all the planning"

"Who would've thought she'd be marrying Miroku Houshi" and the two girls looked at each other, threw their heads back and laughed.


	2. Who is that?

**Author's Note:** I have links set up on my profile. There are certain pictures I have posted up, just so the visuals are a bit easier on everyone. Where there is a photo I'll just put (link) next to the word and you can just check my profile and the link will be set up. Enjoy =].

The grunts of many men pushing themselves to the limit and the smell of sweaty balls were the strongest smells in the gym. In the corner, InuYasha was bench pressing 250 lbs. and was quickly getting annoyed with his best friend's incessant babbling.

"Geez Miroku give it a rest!" InuYasha said forcefully as he placed the weights back on its post, without the help of his spotter. "I know you're excited but damn it this is weight training time"

A laugh averted their attention "Let him be merry mutt" a tall built man said whilst wiping his sweaty face with a towel and threw two towels which they caught and wiped their brows.

"Exactly what my dear friend Kouga suggested" Miroku said with a smirk and looked over at the silver haired hanyou who glared at him.

"Whatever. Kouga what do **you** want?" InuYasha said as he stood up. At 6'2" he weighs about 275 lbs. of pure muscle. His amber eyes captivated all females, young and old, and his long silver hair reached the ends of his back and atop his head resided two triangular white dog ears.

"Nothing at all, I can't have a friendly conversation with my fellow colleagues?" At 6'2" and weighing at least 250 lbs. with toned, lean muscles, Kouga was a professional track star and won't let anyone forget it. He was seen as a sex god to most women who welcomed his tanned skin, long brown, hair which was always pulled into a medium height ponytail, his luring green eyes and dazzling smile which melted hearts.

"Right" InuYasha said as he rolled his eyes dramatically and Miroku just shook his head slowly. Miroku, the pervert of the group, stood at 6'0" and weighed a simple 230. His handsome half smile brought people in and his charisma made him well-liked. His lightly tanned skin glowed and his shoulder length raven colored hair was pulled back in his signature rat tail. What really make him unique are his pair of violet eyes that make any woman swoon. Both he and InuYasha are running backs for the New York Giants.

"Anyway…Ayame can't stop yapping about the wedding, it's sickening" Kouga said with a grimace.

"Yeah well I'm not responsible for her constant chattering, blame Sango for that" Miroku said with a simple shrug as they all walked to the showers.

"How far along is she again?" InuYasha asked looking over his shoulder at Kouga who was deep in thought.

"About 4 months"

"Well she's still in the early stages right? The second trimester?" Miroku asked and Kouga and InuYasha shook their heads.

"We're full demons, making the baby process happen a lot quicker than it would for humans. It takes 6 months and that's it" Kouga explained as he opened his locker and undressed.

"Oh, well good luck with that" Miroku said with a sly smile and him and InuYasha laughed.

Kouga's face flushed "I don't see why your laughing mutt, at least the pervert and I have big things happening in our lives, where's your girlfriend?" and InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm at the peak of my career, okay. I've got endorsement deals and everything working for me right now. I don't need a female"

"You're right … you need a male" Kouga said and him and Miroku laughed on their way into the showers and InuYasha fumed and went in after them shouting profanity the whole way.

"Kags, I don't like that dress" Sango said with a pout and looked around as her best friend rolled her eyes and continued to look through racks of wedding dresses.

"Actually, what time is it?" and Sango was quick to the punch "It's only 11:30 and you have nothing to do today. You dedicated today to wedding stuff remember? Don't bail on me now" Sango said as she whined at the end of her sentence.

"Psh, I wasn't going to bail dummy. Aren't you supposed to go look at reception halls with Miroku today?" Kagome said pointing a finger at her and Sango gasped.

"Oh my, we're supposed to meet at Leonard's (link) in a half hour and we still have to pick up Ayame"

"So let's hop to it. Clara, are you coming?" Kagome shouted out to her intern whom was farther back in the store doing who knows what and she got a faint "Coming"

"So why do all of us need to be here again?" Kouga asked as the men sped down the highway to Great Neck.

"I don't know. Sango wanted all of you to be there for every little thing. My sweet angel is nervous about finally making my dreams come true" Miroku said with a sigh and a wide smile.

"Watch the road Houshi!" and Miroku swerved and steadied the car in one lane "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?"

"Shut up, I'm sorry" Miroku mumbled and InuYasha turned to face Kouga in the backseat, whose eyes were wide on fear, and just shook his head. As soon as Miroku pulled into the Leonard's parking and turned the car off the two passengers ran out and waited on the sidewalk.

"It was not that bad! You guys are overreacting"

"Ohhh I'm sorry, the car's that were coming directly at us were overreacting when they honked and cursed you out!" Kouga said and he was overzealous with his arms.

"Shut up wolf" InuYasha threw at him as they entered the rather large estate.

"Welcome to Leonard's" two cat demons said in unison as the men entered. They were tall and very slim females, one with blond hair and the other with dark brown hair and they both wore navy blue skirt suits with white scarves around their necks.

"Heh, hello ladies" InuYasha said as he gave them the once over and they giggled, obviously knowing who he is "Hi InuYasha"

"Keep it moving InuYasha" Miroku said and Kouga pulled him along "Oh come on, weren't you just getting on my back about girls?"

"Girlfriend not play things InuYasha. Anyway ladies where can I find-"

"Mr. Houshi" a voice boomed, interrupting Miroku, in the lobby and they all looked and saw a short bald stubby man, around his mid 30's with a bushy mustache.

"Hello Paulo, how are you doing this wonderful afternoon?" Miroku said politely as he shook his hand.

"Beautifully and yourself young Miroku?"

"Splendid"

"Now where on earth is that gorgeous bride of yours?"

"CLARA STEP ON IT!" Ayame shouted as the wind whipped through her hair.

"Don't step on anything!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison and poor Clara was so confused. They smoothly pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Miroku's white Escalade.

Kagome helped ease the bulging red head from the passenger seat of Clara's Blue Impala and the four ladies waltzed into Leonard's.

"Welcome to Leonard's" the cat demons said once again but it lacked the enthusiasm it once had for the males.

"Hello, Miroku Houshi should already be here, do you have any idea where he might be?" Sango asked the brunette and she chastely pointed to the doors beyond the lobby. Sango rolled her eyes and walked on with the women looking around in awe.

Pushing the doors open she entered and saw who she was looking for, of course Kouga turned to their direction first, sensing his mate was in his presence and was by her side within a moment's time. "You should be sitting koi" Kouga said after leaving the poor girl breathless with a kiss. "Come off it Kouga. I'm pregnant not handicapped"

"Sango my love, I haven't seen you in ages" Miroku said as he placed chaste kisses on her lips and she giggled at his foolishness "You saw me this morning Houshi" "Touché"

InuYasha turned around and froze '_Who is that?'_


End file.
